libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Prophet
There are those who, having tapped into the endless void, find themselves compelled to share it with others. These psionicists, these void prophets, cannot be said to serve the void, because the void cannot be served, but they travel the lands with the nothing inside them, showing it to those who dare to oppose them. This nihilistic fervor marks them, setting them apart from others, but it is difficult to deny the empty purity of their power. Maneuvers A void prophet loses access to the Golden Lion and Solar Wind disciplines and adds Cursed Razor and Riven Hourglass to her list of available disciplines. She gains Spellcraft as a class skill. She otherwise learns, readies, and initiates maneuvers as a standard zealot. This ability alters maneuvers. Maneuvers Readied Instead of recovering maneuvers like a standard zealot, a void prophet recovers one expended maneuver whenever she adds an unwilling creature to her collective, and recovers expended maneuvers equal to her void prophet initiation modifier (minimum 2) whenever a member of her collective is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points. Alternately, the void prophet may focus inwards, meditating and recovering a single maneuver as a standard action. This ability alters maneuvers readied. Unwilling Participant At 1st level, a void prophet gains Unwilling Participant as a bonus feat. The save DC to resist being added to the void prophet’s collective is equal to 10 + 1/2 the void prophet’s initiator level + the void prophet’s initiation modifier. Expanded Collective At 1st level, a void prophet gains Expanded Collective as a bonus feat. This ability replaces compartmentalized aid. Hollow Faith (Su) The void prophet shares the patient emptiness of the void with her enemies, inviting them to gaze into the pitiless nothing. Her devotion to the hollow hunger of the void spurs her to feats of psionic and martial prowess. At 1st level, she may add unwilling members to her collective as a move action, and may expend her psionic focus to add an unwilling member as a swift action instead. A void prophet never loses power points as a result of an unwilling member of her collective dying. At 4th level, the void prophet may designate any number of creatures in her collective as a free action at the beginning of her turn. Those creatures suffer a –2 penalty to armor class, attack rolls, skill checks, caster level checks (such as those made to overcome spell resistance), and manifester level checks (such as those made to overcome power resistance). These penalties persist until those creatures leave the void prophet’s collective or she is rendered unconscious or dead, or else chooses to rescind the penalties as a free action at the beginning of her turn. Starting at 8th level, a void prophet’s hollow faith grants her the ability to augment her maneuvers by spending power points. A void prophet can spend a maximum number of power points augmenting a maneuver equal to one plus one additional power point for every four initiator levels she possesses (up to a maximum of 6 at 20th level). If the void prophet has the ability to augment her maneuvers in other ways, such as from another class feature or the maneuver itself, this cannot be combined with the augments granted by this ability; she must choose which augmentation type to use when initiating the maneuver. * For every power point the void prophet spends when initiating a strike, the target of the strike has any insight and morale bonuses affecting them reduced by 1 for the duration of the bonus or 24 hours, whichever is shorter. This can reduce a bonus below 0 (effectively creating a penalty), but only if such a bonus is already affecting the creature. If the strike allows a saving throw, a successful save against it negates this effect. If it does not allow a saving throw, then the target can make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the void prophet’s initiator level + the void prophet’s initiation modifier) to negate this effect. * If the void prophet spends 3 power points when initiating a counter and that counter successfully negates an attack against the void prophet (either through making the attack miss or otherwise preventing the attack from occurring), the void prophet may have the attack target a member of her collective instead. The redirected attack uses the same attack and damage rolls as the initial attack against the void prophet, but can target the member of the collective regardless of the range. This ability replaces mission. P'reach the Silence (Su)' The void prophet knows how to take the hope she leeches from her victims and use it to empower her allies. Whenever a creature fails a saving throw to be added to her collective, the void prophet’s allies in the collective gain a +1 morale bonus to attack rolls and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to her initiation modifier, or until the creature leaves her collective, whichever happens first. This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level and again every five void prophet levels thereafter. This ability replaces zeal. Endless Hunger (Su) At 3rd level, the void prophet may attempt to add a creature who fails its saving throw against one of her strikes to her collective; if the strike does not normally allow a save, the creature must instead succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + the strike’s level + the void prophet’s initiation modifier) to avoid being added to the void prophet’s collective. This is a free action that is part of the strike in question. If successful, the void prophet may not recover the strike that provoked this ability, though she may still recover 1 other maneuver as normal. The void prophet can only use this ability with strikes that allow a saving throw. This ability replaces commitment. The Consuming Void (Su) At 16th level, the void prophet may expend the soul of an unwilling creature that has died and merged with her collective through her metaphysical transcendence ability as a free action. If she does, that creature dies (and leaves the collective) and the void prophet regains her psionic focus. She may not expend the souls of willing members of her collective. This ability alters and replaces metaphysical transcendence, but otherwise functions as that ability. Category:Source: Path of War Expanded